A Typical Love Story
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: She lost everything except her powers. She will find a new chance. Vegeta is her father that’s all that can be said.
1. Chapter 1

A typical Love story

Summary: She lost everything except her powers. She will find a new chance. Vegeta is her father that's all that can be said.

Pairings:

Gohan/ Serena

Tohru/ Gogeta

Ahiru/ Fakir

Story Start:

They lied to me. Than had the audacity to come back and say I'm sorry. Rei supposed to be one of my best friends stole my boyfriend. Mamo-Chan how could you? I loved you; you were my everything. Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei you guys were my friends how could you lie to me. Rei you stole the love of my life and Chibiusa ceased to exist and it's all her fault. Is it because I didn't give him my virginity is that it? They tried to apologize I didn't want them as friends any longer. They lied to me and it hurt, we have been friends for years and they turned on me now. Rei was our burning fire, Ami was a sweet genius. Lita was our sparkling thunder and mina was our shopping child. Ami Lita and Mina I didn't expect this from them but Rei I kinda figured. In the end for their treachery to the princess of the moon kingdom they lost their status of scouts. Whilst I did not, but I had to start over at moon prism power and work my way up.

"Bunny-Chan!" That sound was my friends I have now, Ahiru and Tohru. They were the new scouts, Ahiru was a ballet dancer and that was her power. It may not sound like much but its powerful. Now Tohru is a fairy her powers match my own her and her fairy dust.

"Hai!" I waved to them , then I grabbed both of their hands and drug them to the nearest coffee shot which was Starbucks. We sat down and ordered.

"What will you young ladies have?" A young girl-- wait that's Nanako.

"Hey Nanako how are you?" I asked her.

"Oh Serena you look so grown up! I'm fine thank you where are the others?" The girl asked smiling

"They couldn't make it sorry Nanako-Chan." I lied slyly. She was stirring feeling that I kept hidden inside but I couldn't blame her she didn't know.

"But there they are." She waved at them and they waved back. She motioned them over here and they proceeded this way. Tohru and Ahiru didn't like where this was going and I didn't like it either.

"Hey Nanako, you look great! It's trippy how good you looking." Rei said restating her line from long ago. Rei looked at me and Tohru then at Ahiru. Nanako motioned for them to sit down. It was Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina and Mamoru. Nanako took our orders and left.

"Serena we are-" Rei started.

"Yea I know sorry, that's fine but I don't forgive you." I keep giving her the same answer. I looked at them with cold eyes. They all shuddered.

"You lied to me! You lost your status because you betrayed me. Mamoru I'm surprised at you. You usually always have something to say what cat got your tongue?" I verbally attacked balling my hand into fist in my lap. Nanako came back with our drinks in hand and smiled at us she then waved then left again.

"Usagi-Chan-" Ami started.

"Don't call me that you have no right, because of this I've lost my daughter and my future as a parent but know this."

"Bunny you will make a new future?" Ahiru started

"For silver millennium right?" Tohru finished.

"Yes I will and because you guys betrayed me you don't have a future at such place and time." With those words she grabbed her cup of hot cocoa and left her share of money on the table. Ahiru and Tohru did the same. Ahiru looked back and muttered the words.

"I pity you." The same words I uttered to queen nehelania after she threw Chibiusa off of the cliff.

"Usagi? USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Rei screamed out. I ignored her and kept on walking. Ahiru and Tohru ran up behind me. Tohru grabbed my hand and Ahiru-Chan's hand and took off to the skies.

End Chapter 1

This is for a friend who requested this. The chapters will be short but I will update faster

Mistress Ahiru out peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A typical Love story

Summary: She lost everything except her powers. She will find a new chance. Vegeta is her father that's all that can be said.

Pairings:

Gohan/ Serena

Tohru/ Gogeta

Ahiru/ Fakir

Before:

"_Usagi? USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Rei screamed out. I ignored her and kept on walking. Ahiru and Tohru ran up behind me. Tohru grabbed my hand and Ahiru-Chan's hand and took off to the skies._

Story Start:

"Bunny just try and calm down." Ahiru said soothingly. She stroked my back as we sat on top of the hill. I looked down and saw a house which had a young boy walking into the house. His hair was black and spiked but besides that he looked upset. I looked at my two friends and saw that they nodded at me. I leapt over the cliff and landed softly on the ground. I walked up to the house and knocked once twice and I didn't get an answer. I started to walk away when the door opened and a young woman opened the door. I turned around and saw the black haired woman in a Chinese outfit.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked politely. I looked at her and saw that her stance relaxed and she was a mistress at fighting. How I could tell I could see that she's had many years of fighting fire in her eyes.

"Umm yea I'm sorry to bother you at such a time, but may I speak with Gohan please?" I asked this young woman. She looked at me confused because she's never seen me before. My hair stopped at my ankles and I had ocean water eyes. She always kept a smile when she spoke to me. She turned and disappeared into the house and down came Gohan. I looked at and smiled, he looked so dejected. I walked up to him and pulled his arm to follow me to the hill. I sat him down next to me and smiled at him.

"Gohan-kun do you remember me?" I asked him and prayed to the heavens that he did.

"Yes I do, your Usagi Tsukino we were friends since your father came back." He looked at me and smiled. He was so sweet and considerate and I thought we were meant to be that is until Darien came along as well as Videl. He finally looked up and his face betrayed his emotions he was feeling pain and I felt it to. I felt the presence of Ahiru and Tohru run to me. He jolted to a stand and took a fighting stance. I stood up and ran to them.

"What's going on?" I asked Tohru. She looked at me and pointed to the city. That's right Tohru cannot speak very well. She can talk a little but not much. Gohan walked up to me and lightly and playfully tugged on my hair. I smiled and asked "what's the matter." He took off to the city Tohru transformed and grabbed Ahiru and my hand to fly to the city. Frieza was attacking the city, Ahiru jumped out of Tohru's arms and curled herself in ball. The ball burst and out came princess tutu. Tohru let go of me so I could land on the ground, Ahiru did the waltz of flower's so I landed in those. Dammit it hurt I looked at my opponent and smiled nothing sailor moon couldn't help.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!!!!!" I ran at him, he looked at me and cackled. I became angry and felt Gohan start to get angry. I started to float and levitate in the air. I took out my wand and aimed it at him. He looked at me again and cackled some more. Tohru grew angry and I could tell because her hair was flying everywhere. She lifted herself into the sky and put her hands in a kamehameha position and fired out a silver beam of pure light. Ahiru looked at me and smiled sadly, I nodded at her and she started to spin as she was spinning vines started to sprout out from under her. Tohru dodged as Frieza aimed a ball of ka at her, she noticed that he was aiming for Ahiru-Chan. It hit Ahiru and knocked her unconscious, Tohru flew down to her and caught her. Frieza threw a poison ball at her which canceled out Tohru's powers. I was trying to land a good hit but he kept knocking me back. Tohru screamed in agony as he threw an ice beam at her back she screamed in agony again. Strangely this is very familiar to what happened to e when I was trying to save my daughter. Ahiru awoke and saw the last blat which consisted of poison, ice and fire hit Tohru's back. Tohru fell unconscious on Ahiru's stomach as Ahiru's look of hatred scared me.

"You hurt my best friend and for that you will pay! Waltz of destruction!" She spun really fast and then stopped and bowed she started to spin again until she waved her hands and shot a red and pink beam of pure light at him. She flew back and hit a wall creating a crater. I looked at her and saw Gohan turn super saiyen and power up a Kamehameha in silence but the air was crackling with such force that it made have to catch my breath. He looked intimidating and powerful that it made me want him even more. He let it go with a loud,

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" He looked at me and nodded I called out myself,

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!!!" Frieza looked at me and saw the light his eyes widened.

"This is power that you sought to destroy and the power that will destroy you!" I called out. I usually deliver this kind of speech when I know they are going and not coming back. Gohan looked at me and smirked. I looked at him once again as smiled. My wand was holding out strongly. It was shining so bright it blinded me and Gohan but I didn't deter from my target. Frieza disintegrated into silver and gold dust. I fell backwards and let myself drift into unconsciousness. My body fell into the abyss we call midair Tohru and Ahiru were hurt and Gohan could catch me and he did, right in his arms that it soothed me. He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers, sweet and soft. Her eyes drifted open and gazed at him with intensity that almost shattered the world around them.

"Arigato Usagi-Chan."

"Arigato Gohan-kun." She smiled as she kissed him again.

*End Chapter 2*

Should I just end it here? Or no and continue it? Help please.


End file.
